


We're a team on this rollercoaster ride

by Akaseru



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/F, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaseru/pseuds/Akaseru
Summary: Two Pokémon trainers run away from their less than stellar families as an act of rebellion to escape the futures they never wanted.Juliana is running from her abusive father's expectations and the plans he has in store for her. Valentina is running from Eva and the legacy her overbearing sister tried to force onto her.Together, these young women will learn what it is to be themselves, discover the passions that drive them, and forge a new destiny of their own making.OrJuliana is truly baffled that Valentina managed to survive for so long without any traveling experience, Valentina is hopelessly enamored by her newfound travel companion, their Pokémon get along like a house on fire, and both of them are reasonably certain they can handle being in close quarters with each other all the time. Now, if Juliana can just figure out where her Murkrow keeps getting these trinkets, all will be right in the world.





	We're a team on this rollercoaster ride

**Author's Note:**

> Zags, thank you for encouraging this and working on it with me.

A warm wet nose pressed against Juliana's arm followed by a low whine. She uncurled one her arms from around her legs and wrapped it around the neck of her canine companion and scratched his chest absentmindedly. Lifting her head up from her knees, Juliana looked at Elvis, her beloved Houndour, sitting beside her and saw nothing but concern in his brown eyes. She briefly marveled at the softness of his brown and black coat.

 

"He wants me to fight tomorrow. As a test run." Elvis tilted his head in curiosity. "He wants to see how well I'd do, but we both know what he really wants to see. What he's expecting of me." At that, Elvis whined again, and Juliana started sniffling. "And I can't do it. I won't do it. That's not us."

 

There was the sound of a slightly muffled caw somewhere above Juliana's head followed by a fluttering of wings before a Murkrow landed on her shoulder and nudged her cheek with its long, crooked yellow beak. It hopped onto her knees and stuck its head out. When Juliana uncurled her other arm from around her legs and put it palm-up under the Murkrow, it opened its beak and dropped what looked like a child's metallic heart-shaped hair clip. She proceeded to affix the clip to the side of her head even though Juliana's hair was already up in a ponytail.

 

"Thank you, Carmen," it came out as a watery chuckle. The Murkrow let out a pleased squawk and ruffled her feathers with pride, and Elvis gave a short, high-pitched bark to show his happiness in support of the reaction Carmen elicited from their trainer. He then removed himself from his trainer's side and nudged his nose under Carmen's feet, essentially propping the black bird upon the skull-like dome on his head in celebration.

 

Laughing at their antics, Juliana looked at them with pure adoration and was thankful for every day they were present in her life. The day that "El Chino" Valdés gifted an 8-year-old Juliana with her Pokémon was one of the best and happiest days of her life. In time, Juliana would come to realize that was the only real kindness, the only good thing her father would ever do for his daughter.

 

As the headstrong woman thought about the difficulty of the next task, she heaved a sigh. It wasn't a decision she came to lightly. There were logistics that the young woman still hadn't completely worked out to face the oncoming hardships, but she was quickly running out of time. Juliana ran a hand over her face and shakily exhaled from her nose. Elvis and Carmen were staring.

 

"I'm leaving." Juliana could already feel her eyes lightly mist as the reality of the situation really started to sink in, like it didn't actually mean anything until said aloud. "Chino won't take no for an answer. For some reason, he wants me to take over, and Chino wants me to be just like him. Lupe..." Juliana's voice broke over her mother's name. She licked her lips, trying to get the rest of the words out. They tasted like the tears that started running down her cheeks. "Lupe wouldn't think to talk him out of it. She'll try to convince me to do it -- you know she will."

 

Elvis repeatedly shifted his weight from one side to the other, never breaking eye contact with his human. Carmen would adjust her wings to maintain balance with each change in position, her head tilting every which way in response to the fluctuations her trainer's voice. It made the hat-like plumage on her head stand out.

 

"I already have a bag packed." Juliana doesn't mention that she's had this bag packed and ready for years now in the event that she and her mother needed to run away. She's only gone through it every few years to replace the clothes as she got older. For clothes: a jacket, underwear/bras, socks, and a pair of boots for walking all over Arceus' creation. A first-aid kit for humans and Pokémon alike. A few camping essentials: a flashlight, a canteen, a sleeping roll, and a small pop-up tent.

 

"We're leaving today before Chino comes back." Elvis and Carmen were standing at attention now. "I'll leave a note or something for mom, but I can't tell her. She'd only try to stop us." Juliana stood up, wiped her tears, and pulled a small drawstring pouch out of her pocket and loosened it before presenting it to Carmen. "If there's anything in your stash you don't want to leave behind, then I suggest you put it in here," she briefly demonstrated how to close it by grabbing both strings with one hand and pulling up, then she opened it again. "I still have something to take care of, then we're leaving when you get back. Dawg, maybe you should think about doing the same?"

 

Carmen tilted her head and examined the pouch before grabbing it with her beak. She then gave a muffled but resolute squawk, and Elvis threw his head back to give the bird a boost. When Juliana and Elvis could no longer see the Murkrow, they looked at one another. She raised an expectant eyebrow, "do you have anything, Dawg?” A blank stare was all she got in return. “Okay then… I’ll just—” Juliana spun on her heels and stalked towards the apartment she’d been sleeping in -she definitely wouldn’t call it “living”- for years now. She had a note to write and a food issue to solve before they could leave.

 

Roughly ten minutes later and with a large pack slung over her shoulders, Juliana left the apartment – and her mother – for the last time. As she approached Elvis, she noticed that Carmen still hadn’t returned. Just as she was about to send him out to look for the Murkrow, the bird landed on her shoulder, a bulging pouch in its beak. The pouch was larger and heavier than the brunette thought it would be.

 

“What the f—" Juliana caught herself before she said the explicative. The last thing the trainer wanted was for her Murkrow to add it to its vocabulary. The young woman opened the pouch and nearly swore again when she saw what was inside. “How did you— do I even want to know where you got this?!”

 

“No,” was the croaked response Carmen gave. It’s one of the few things the Murkrow can say and what she always says whenever Juliana asks about the bird’s treasures. The young woman laughed in disbelief and set off with one last glance at the apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me on [tumblr](https://akaseru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
